Pack Life
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: One shot about pack life. I may add more. I may not. Rated for language and probably lemons if I do add more...First up The Zombie Apocalypse.
1. Zombies

This is my own work and has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Unfortunately I cannot say the same for Teen Wolf. Pity.

Despite being the alpha Derek often found himself clueless and dumbfounded by the rest of his pack. Now was no exception. He had decided to treat himself to an afternoon nap after lunch. He had been the only member of the pack to do so which wasn't strange. Derek was under a lot of pressure, and dealing with a pack full of teenagers wasn't easy.

The rest of his pack was milling about the front of the house acting like morons when he got up. 'What the hell is going on?' He snapped. Everything stopped and four sets of eyes looked at him. It was moments like this he was glad he was the alpha and his pack were forced to obey him.

'We're preparing.' Danny said with a frown on his face as if it should have been obvious.

'Preparing? What for?' Derek asked impatiently. Scott was busy taping a bread knife to a shot gun. Jackson was doing the same thing only he had a flashlight taped to the steel barrel of the gun too.

'The Zombie Apocalypse.' Stiles said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 'I don't think that's going to work Jackson.'

'You're right. It's too bulky.' Jackson replied.

Derek was sure he was dreaming, Jackson was agreeing with Stiles, there were guns and lacrosse padding lying all around the front porch, but no matter how hard he concentrated he wouldn't wake up.

'Hey babe what about this?' Danny asked reaching for what looked like an assault rifle with a bayonet already fixed and showing it to Jackson.

'Blades too smooth. You want it to cause maximum damage so you can cut their brains out.' Jackson said running his finger along the blade.

'It's the brain you need to go for.' Stiles nodded smartly. 'Hey Scott how's the bidding going for that armoured truck on eBay?'

'Good. Derek's still the highest bidder.'

'I'm what?'

'Well none of us have a credit card. You do.' Stiles said.

'And how the hell did you get my credit card Stilinski?' Derek snarled.

'And I quote from 7:23 this morning… "Yes Stiles take anything you want just fucking suck my cock" end quote.' Stiles said smirking. Derek snarled, that manipulative little son of a bitch.

'Dude it's all good.' Scott said opening a box of shotgun shells and tucking them into a pocket on his backpack.

'How do you figure that?' Derek asked. He had never been so confused in all his life.

'When the zombies attack we'll be ready for them. They won't get us with their dodgy bitey venom.' Scott said. Jackson grunted in agreement. Derek noticed Danny and Stiles sharing a look.

'You two fucking idiots do know that a zombie bite to a werewolf won't do more than hurt a little before you twist their head off their shoulders and use it as a basketball.' Derek said shaking his head.

'Really?' Scott asked. 'So we're doing all this for nothing?' He said turning to glare at Stiles.

'And what if I get bit?' Stiles asked with a frown.

'Good fucking riddance.' Derek muttered walking back into the house. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face when he heard Jackson and Scott start to argue with the omegas about manipulating them into doing a load of work for nothing before he realised how silly the thought of the Zombie Apocalypse really was. He was a grown man for god's sake, not a teenager like the boys outside.

That didn't stop him from taking delivery of an armoured truck a week later. It was an alpha's responsibility after all to ensure that his whole pack was safe.


	2. You're Mouth Gives Me Brain Freeze

Thanks to Jo and Woman-of-the-night for all your beta work.

This is from an lj prompt fill: Stiles is eating a lollipop and it's making Derek uncomfortable.

I don't own Teen Wolf

**Your Mouth Gives Me Brain Freeze**

It was pink. And soft. And talented. Derek watched as it swirled around the tip of the ice lolly expertly before chasing a drip down to the stick. It was too slow, the tongue, to catch the drip so it licked around the base of the lolly then cleaned the fingers holding it before flattening against the cool ice and licking its way to the tip and sucking it in once again.

'Derek!' Scott shouted and Derek suddenly jumped out of his daze.

'Is everything he does annoying?' Derek snapped to hide his embarrassment. Stiles couldn't even eat an ice lolly without attracting an audience.

'Mostly.' Scott admitted. 'You just trailed off. What were you saying?' Scott asked. They were lounging in the clearing by the house that was in the middle of being renovated, but scorching temperatures forced them to stop and take a break.

'You're plans.' Derek said, keeping his eyes away from Stiles. 'For the future. You start your senior year in September.'

'I haven't thought about it.' Scott admitted glancing at Allison and Lydia as they lay sunbathing.

'Yeah, you have, but you're thinking too far ahead.' Derek said. The scent of arousal hit his nose and he frowned, it was Jackson. He looked up. Jackson was watching Stiles, which meant Derek was watching Stiles. Stiles, who was now practically deep throating his ice lolly. Derek growled, where the hell did he even get that out here?

Stiles was sucking hard now, hollowing his cheeks and pulling his mouth off the blue colored ice. The tip was white from where all the flavor had been sucked out.

Jackson was edging closer, eyes wide as he watched Stiles make love to the lolly. Derek growled low in his chest; beside him, Scott looked startled.

'Dude, what's wrong?' Scott asked eyes wide as he looked for danger; looked for Allison to make sure she was ok.

'Stilinski.' Derek snarled stalking towards Stiles and grabbing him by the upper arm.

'Huh?' Stiles asked as Derek dragged him to his feet and snatched the flavored ice from his hand.

'Here if you want it so much.' Derek handed the ice popsicle to a confused looking Jackson. Derek frog marched Stiles inside, upstairs and slammed him against the bedroom wall.

'I thought you didn't want the pack to know about us yet.' Stiles said eyes wide.

'Well now they know.' Derek said pushing Stiles' shoulder until his knees gave out with one hand while the other worked his belt open. 'Suck.' He said freeing his cock.

Stiles obeyed immediately. Derek gasped; Stiles' mouth was still cold from the ice lolly. He watched with red tinged eyes as Stiles tongued the head before mouthing along the hard shaft to the base and down to Derek's balls, sucking them both into his mouth.

'Fuck.' Derek said looking down at Stiles on his knees with Derek's heavy sacks in his mouth as his hand worked the shaft. 'You look like a slut.'

Stiles moaned as his tongue played over Derek's balls before letting them slip out of his mouth and moving his head back to the tip of Derek's dick. He worked it into his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat, wrapping his hand around what he couldn't swallow.

He bobbed his head and pulled off to suck air into his lungs. 'One day, I'll get it all in.' Stiles promised Derek as he flattened his tongue and licked up Derek's cock to the head, sucking it into his mouth again.

Derek groaned, and his forehead fell against the newly plastered wall when he realized that Stiles had been practicing with the popsicle. He watched as Stiles opened his own shorts and tugged his cock out, stripping it frantically with his fist as he gobbled Derek's cock down his throat.

'I'm gonna cum baby.' Derek warned. Stiles sucked harder, pushing further for a second as Derek tensed, his balls drawing up.

Stiles pulled back so only the tip was in his mouth and swallowed everything Derek gave him. Derek watched him swallow for a moment, Stiles hand stalling on his own dick as he concentrated on not choking.

Derek fell to his knees, kissing Stiles hard, his own hand wrapping around Stiles fist to control his movements. Stiles came a few strokes later; his warm spunk landing on Derek's softening cock and belly while Derek's tongue fucked Stiles' mouth.

'Look at the mess you made.' Derek said softly pulling away from Stiles' mouth to look at his belly. 'You're a messy pup.'

'But you told me you don't mind how messy I am as long as I tidy up after myself.' Stiles pouted as he ducked his head to lick Derek clean. Derek groaned, watching that pink tongue slather itself all over his belly.

'Good boy.' Derek said pulling him back for a kiss when Stiles was finished.

They fixed themselves up and Stiles went back to join the pack outside while Derek went to the kitchen. When Derek came outside everyone was silent and staring at a red-cheeked Stiles, apart from Lydia who was smirking and counting a small wad of cash. Derek tossed another ice lolly to Stiles.

'Sorry I interrupted your last one.' He said running his hand over Stiles' head as Stiles grinned and tore into his treat.

'I guess I need to buy a lot more ice popsicles.' Lydia said to a stunned Allison as she took up her position on her back.


	3. Five Times and One

Unbeta'd so be kind. I wrote this in like an hour this morning, idea from an lj prompt; Derek/Stiles pack papa and mama.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

Five Times Stiles Was Called Mommy and One Time Derek Was Called Daddy

Danny

'Dinner's out.' Stiles called from the kitchen. There was a rumble and Scott was fighting Jackson to get through the door to the table. A shove from Danny sent them both flying onto the floor before he took his seat. Scott and Jackson wrestled on the floor as Allison and Lydia stepped over them. 'Stop fighting you two and sit down.' Stiles snapped.

Scott and Jackson had the decency to look abashed as they sat at the table. Stiles set each plate in front of them before looking to where Derek was smirking in the corner. 'Are you going to stand there all night or eat a meal with us?' Stiles asked. Derek stalked to his seat and sat down. They waited until Stiles was in his seat before tucking in.

'This is good.' Jackson said his mouth full of food, bits flying out when he spoke. Lydia screwed her nose up.

'Don't talk with your mouth full.' Stiles said with as much food in his own mouth.

Jackson swallowed. 'You're doing it.'

'I cooked I'm allowed to do it.' Stiles said. Jackson huffed and went back to his food.

'Seeing as Stiles made dinner you guys could tidy up.' Derek said. Lydia scowled but Allison nodded enthusiastically.

'We were playing Call of Duty.' Scott said.

'It can wait.' Derek told him sternly. Scott sulked into his food.

'If you sulk you get no desert.' Stiles said.

'You know, this is just like being at home.' Danny said. 'You know only with Stiles as Mommy.'

'I'm not Mommy. It was just my turn to cook.' Stiles snapped.

He tried to ignore Derek's knowing smirk.

Jackson

'Just ignore Scott when he taunts you.' Stiles told Jackson wiping dirt out of the cut on Jackson's face before Jackson could heal himself.

'It's hard his voice is so whiny.' Jackson snapped.

'What happened?' Derek asked coming into the kitchen to wash his hands.

'Scott shoved Jackson into a tree and it fell. They were fighting. Again.'

'You promised you wouldn't tell.' Jackson said eyes wide.

'That was last time and you promised you wouldn't fight again.' Stiles said.

Derek was drying his hands. 'Last time when they broke the railing on the porch?' Derek asked.

Stiles shot Derek a withering look. 'You told!' Jackson whined again.

'Be quiet and hold still.'

'Whatever you say Mommy.'

'I'm not your Mommy.'

Lydia

'I broke my heel.' Lydia snapped throwing her shoes across the room. Stiles sighed and picked them up. He examined the heel in his hand.

'Maybe Derek can fix it.' He said, looking at the break.

'They're worth three hundred dollars. I doubt Derek could help.' Lydia stomping upstairs to her bedroom. They all had separate rooms in Derek's rebuilt house.

Stiles went outside to find Derek, shoes in hand. They were Lydia's favourites, Stiles knew, because they were the first Christmas gift from the pack. Derek was in his garage, poking at an old car engine. 'Wash your hands and look at these.' Stiles said. Derek did as he was told, taking the broken shoe in his hand. The actual metal thing in the shoe looked ok, Stiles noticed, just part of it had come away. They glued it back together wordlessly.

'You want to take them to her?' Stiles asked.

'Nah, she'll love you more for doing it.'

Stiles knocked softly on Lydia's door and found her doing her homework. That reminded him about the pile in his bag that he had to get stuck into before dinner. 'Good as new.' He said handing them to her.

She examined them closely and seemed satisfied when she hugged Stiles. 'Thank you mommy.' She whispered.

Stiles scowled and huffed, Lydia ruined a perfectly good hug and mood with that stupid word.

Allison

'Stiles can we bake cookies?' Allison asked.

'If you want.'

'I want to bake the ones you bake.' Allison bit her lip, her hands behind her back. 'You know the orange and ginger ones.'

Stiles sighed and went to get the old cookbook his mom had made that he kept hidden under his bed. No one was allowed to touch it without him being present.

'Thanks' mommy.' Allison said when he returned. He said nothing, just opened the book and found the recipe.

Scott

'This is so unfair.' Scott said glaring at Stiles.

'I know dude it sucks.' Stiles said putting an arm around his best friend's shoulders. They were on the porch. 'I hate him, I hate that he came back here and that he's hurting my mom again. I want to rip him to pieces.'

'Yes but you can't because hey that's murder. And Derek would be pissed.'

'I know.' Scott said resting his head on his friends shoulder.

'Let's go get ice cream. My treat.' Stiles said.

'Thank you Mommy.' Scott teased as he licked his cone.

'You're welcome.' Stiles said.

Derek

'If I'm Mommy that makes you Daddy.' Stiles said as Derek kissed a trail down Stiles' stomach. Derek froze, hovering over Stiles' belly, muttering something.

'I didn't catch that.' Stiles said.

'I said say it again.'

'Daddy?' Stiles asked. Derek shivered and bit the soft skin there making Stiles buck his hips. Derek was on his mouth then, kissing him hard before nibbling down his neck. Stiles moaned loudly.

'Be quiet.' Derek teased. 'You'll wake the kids.'

'Whatever you say Daddy.' Derek growled low in his throat and Stiles wrapped a leg around Derek's hip.

They woke them anyway with the sound of the headboard banging off the wall.

Funny the pack never did call Derek Daddy but they loved to call Stiles Mommy at any given opportunity.


	4. Not The Butter

This is my apology for yesterday and Girl!Stiles. I'm honestly surprised I only got one flame; I thought I would get more. So if you guys don't totally hate me, this is my peace offering. If you do I'm sorry but I invoked the use of my artistic licence. Forgive me?

The wonderful Dereksgirl24 requested this one, the idea is totally hers, I just added some meat to the bones. This isn't beta'd so if you notice any mistakes, let me know. I'm not going to make a habit of this Daddy thing, we just thought it would be funny for the rest of the pack to find out about Derek's Daddy thing.

Be sure to check out the AN at the bottom (if you get that far).

I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>Stiles woke alone in bed, which was strange. Usually he was first up to organise breakfast and school and whatever else was going on in the house before they left for the day. The pack was sometimes a little scatter-brained and needed a helping hand. All the time. Whatever. Stiles lifted his head and the sight of a thick line of snow on the windowsill greeted him. Huh, it was snowing.<p>

Then Stiles remembered it was the Christmas holidays. Derek came out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed. 'Timesit?' Stiles muttered.

'Early.' Derek said snuggling up Stiles' back. 'Go to sleep.'

'Kay.' Stiles said, his eyelids already being closed.

He felt Derek shift a while later and move out of bed. Stiles made grabby hands at him but it didn't work and he heard the bedroom door close softly.

'Abandoned me for a stupid run. Hope you get hypothermia.' Stiles muttered shifting until he was on the warm patch Derek left behind, face pressed into Derek's pillow. He really needed to get up, because there was so much to do and he wanted this Christmas to be as perfect as the last one. He had decorating to organise, he needed to check if all the secret Santa gifts had been taken care of and he wanted to wash all the bed sheets.

'M not mommy.' He told himself as he dragged himself to the bathroom.

He was more awake when the smell of coffee hit his nostrils halfway down the stairs. 'Hello lover.' He muttered, swinging himself around the banister towards the kitchen, where he could hear strange noises. 'Where have you been all my life?'

Allison or Danny must be making breakfast. He rounded the corner and…

Derek was making breakfast. There was a smudge of flour on his left pec and more on his cheek as he whisked a bowl of batter.

'Are you making breakfast for the pack Daddy?' Stiles asked in an amused voice coming behind Derek to kiss his shoulder. Derek rarely cooked, just made everyone else do it. His favourite meal to make, however, was breakfast.

In hindsight, Stiles should have chosen his words a little more carefully because suddenly he was pressed against the counter, Derek's leg lifting him so he was riding Derek's thigh and Derek's hands were down his sleep pants, digging harshly into his ass.

'Fuck.' He hissed as Derek bit his shoulder. He could feel Derek's cock through the material of his own sleep pants rubbing against his hip. Derek hoisted him higher, bringing their cocks in line.

It was going to be messy, Stiles realised, when Derek was panting harshly in his ear, and Stiles muttered 'Bad Daddy' which got a whine from Derek. He didn't realise how messy until he reached a hand back to steady himself and the almost full bag of flour went everywhere. There was a thin layer of flour on every surface, much like the snow covered ground outside.

They both paused for a minute, before laughing. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips and buried his red face in Derek's neck as Derek rubbed against him again, still giggling. There was a thump, a rumble then a voice.

'What the hell is going on in here?' Scott shouted horrified. Stiles looked up, eyes wide. The rest of the pack was dressed, holding bags of what Stiles assumed were breakfast. Lydia and Allison looked particularly interested in the position their Alpha was in with Stiles while Danny shifted uncomfortably.

'Um.' Stiles said. Derek was still humping a little and Stiles was slapping his shoulder, but Derek just growled and ignored him. Stiles closed his eyes, Derek was so far gone that even the pack watching didn't distract him, but then Derek had told Stiles once that some Alpha's like to mate in front of the pack to both show off their partner and display their sexual powers. Stiles really didn't want that to happen!

'Oh my god Derek what are you doing to Mommy!' Jackson cried coming into the room before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Stiles scowled.

'Can't you see I'm busy with Daddy?' He snapped. Derek did as well.

'OUT!' He roared. 'Get out now or you'll get to see what mounting a mate should look like.' He said pushing Stiles to the kitchen floor while the boys fled, dragging their reluctant girlfriends with them.

'Oh gods Derek please don't use the butter.' Stiles whined when he saw what was in Derek's hand. Someone, Stiles figured Scott, made a gagging noise in the hallway and suddenly the front door slammed. Derek just smirked as he held Stiles wrists in one hand and slipped his butter coated fingers down Stiles' body.

Stiles closed his eyes. His relationship with butter and his kitchen would never be the same again.

'You know what they say.' Derek said. 'A slave in the bedroom and a whore in the kitchen.'

'Shut up. Daddy.'

* * *

><p>Ok so my bff demanded I write her a story for Christmas (it's not TW) and I'm halfway through, so I got to thinking. If you want to leave me a request or idea for some sort of short fic I'll try to fulfil it for you for Christmas as my Christmas gift for all the awesome reviews I receive from you. I know it's early but I need time to work on it. I can't promise I'll fulfil them all, but I'll try my absolute best to do so, so yeah, request away. (Also it doesn't have to be DerekStiles)


	5. My Ball

Unbeta'd so be kind!

I don't own Teen Wolf.

My Ball

Stiles stretched his arm, closed his eyes and swept a pile of rubbish from under the car seat into the foot bucket. He screwed his nose up at the array of burger wrappers and drinks cans. He was normally good about keep his jeep tidy but occasionally stuff would get away from him.

'Hey!' He grinned wrapping his fingers around an old baseball he'd lost a year or so ago. He stood up and tossed it in the air a few times, testing the weight as he caught it. Suddenly Scott was as his side, eyes tracking the path the ball was making in the air. 'What?' Stiles asked, tossing the ball again.

'Ball.' Scott said. He was practically quivering. Stiles looked at the ball in his hand, then back at his friend. He tossed it again, and something shifted a little ways away. Jackson had caught sight of the ball too, and he was crouched, ready to pounce. Smirking Stiles launched the ball as hard as he could. Scott took off passing Jackson who let out a little whoop as he chased his prize. Lydia was sitting on the porch step, scoffing.

They tumbled over each other on the ground but Scott came up victorious, grabbing the ball and running back to Stiles, Jackson sulking behind him. Stiles threw it again and Jackson was alert. If he had ears they would be perking. Stiles tossed it, and again they ran but Jackson jumped, catching it in the air.

When he came back he was beaming. Stiles held out his hand but a little frown creased Jackson's brow and he clutched the ball close. 'Hey don't you want me to throw it again?'

Jackson reached a reluctant hand out and uncurled his fingers, his face shining in a genuine open smile. Stiles gasped, in another life I could love this boy, he thought as he took the ball.

'Throw!' Scott squealed, breaking the spell. Stiles drew his arm back, flexing his wrist. Jackson's eyes widened as Scott jumped a few times. Stiles could hear Allison and Danny giggling. Stiles launched the ball into the air but before either Jackson or Scott could move something whipped past them and Derek stood holding the ball, a furious glare on his face.

'Seriously.' He rumbled. Scott shifted and Jackson looked at his feet. 'We're not dogs, we're Werewolves, and we don't chase fucking balls like those retarded canine freaks.'

'Hey dogs are cool.' Stiles defended.

'If you want one, go to the pound. Stop demeaning your pack by throwing balls.' Derek snapped. Stiles felt hurt well in him, it wasn't like he planned it, it just happened. He went back to the rubbish in his car, and everyone went about their business. Derek went over to sit by Lydia.

Scott and Jackson sidled up to him. 'Don't worry, I'll buy a bag of tennis balls and we'll drive a hundred miles from here so I can throw them.'

'Really?' Jacksons face lit up at his new found hobby.

'Yeah.' Stiles said.

XXX

Stiles followed the familiar path through the woods to the lake. The pack wanted to spend the day there swimming tomorrow and Stiles had a backpack full of things they would need that he intended to leave overnight. It was cool in the evening and the prospect of a two mile hike with a heavy backpack in the midmorning sun wasn't appealing to him.

He heard Derek pause behind him, and then move forward again. 'Stiles.' He said eventually as they came out of the woods to the pebble beach.

Stiles set the stuff by a rock. He knew it would be safe here, and tomorrow they would set up their disposable barbeque and spend the day chillaxing. 'What?' He asked Derek turning to head back through the forest.

'Would you…' Derek rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his boots.

'Would I what?'

'Would you…throwthisforme?' He said pulling the baseball from his pocket.

'Jackass.' Stiles laughed taking the ball from an excited looking Derek and tossing it towards the path. Derek caught the ball easily and brought it to Stiles.

'Further.' He said. Stiles gripped the ball slightly for a second.

'Maybe we'll bring a Frisbee tomorrow, and I'll throw sticks in the lake.'

Derek growled low in his throat and Stiles tossed the ball. Derek chased it with a whoop to match Jackson's from earlier. 'This is my ball.' Derek said coming back to Stiles and shoving it into his hands. 'They're not allowed to play with it. Especially Lydia.' He said, screwing his nose into a silent snarl.

'Why not?' Stiles asked throwing it again. He walked forward along the path and Derek soon fell into step beside him.

'Smells like you. My ball. Throw it, throw it further.' He said.

Stiles did.

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! And idea's, I gladly accept ideas too!


	6. For You I'll Do It

Thanks to Jo for being Jo!

I left the girls out of this one; they were shopping or painting nails or something!

I don't own Teen Wolf.

(For You) I'll Do It

'I don't like it.' Jackson shivered, knuckles whitening around the branch.

'What's not to like?' Derek asked behind him, wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist.

'It's high and dangerous and oh my god why are you holding me and not holding anything else. You should hold on to something else.' Jackson whined.

'My thighs are holding the branch. My arms are holding you to make you feel safe.'

'Well I don't feel safe.' Jackson snapped.

'Hey.' Stiles said edging forward.

'Stiles don't move, you'll fall!' Jackson hissed.

'No, I'm ok.' Stiles said shifting until his legs worked over Jacksons, then he hooked his feet under the back of Derek's thighs.

'Why are we in a tree?'

'We're teaching you to trust us. To trust your pack.' Derek said reaching out a hand to rest on Stiles' thigh.

'What if the branch breaks?'

'It won't break, see how thick it is. Almost as thick as Derek's head.' Stiles teased walking his fingers through Derek's on his thigh. Derek let out a growl. Stiles stilled for a second, but he was smirking.

'Oh gods please don't fight.' Jackson said hands grabbing Stiles' arms. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

'We're not fighting. We're playing. We won't let you fall Jackson.' Stiles said, his voice determined. 'We're here for you.'

'Don't play! Derek you're pack building ideas are shit.' Jackson snapped. _Alpha_! His wolf whined, but he ignored it.

'This was Danny's idea.'

'Danny! Danny put you up to this! Danny! I'm gonna kill you Danny.' Jackson said, refusing to look to the branch above where his boyfriend was sitting.

'And it's not a pack building exercise.' Stiles admitted. Jackson's eyes flew open.

'What?'

'No. See Danny and I were sharing our fantasies and Danny told me his, but we couldn't figure out how to work it so this is what we came up with.'

'Danny's fantasy is to have me in between you two idiots.' Jackson snapped then paled. 'No offence Alpha.' He said baring his throat to Derek. Clearly the wolf won that one. Derek didn't seem to move, either he wasn't offended or he accepted the apology and the offer of punishment freely given.

'No, it's this.' Danny said and suddenly he was upside down his face in front of Jackson. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Jackson's. It felt strange to have Danny's face upside down, to have Danny's tongue lick into his mouth that way but Jackson relaxed immediately letting go of Stiles' arm to cup the back of Danny's head with his hand. Danny pulled back, biting Jackson's sensitive top lip before soothing it with a lick then opening his mouth for more wet kisses.

Jackson forgot where he was, that he was in a tree trapped between Derek and Stiles, all he could focus on was the hot wet kisses from his boyfriend, his incredibly romantic boyfriend's lips. Not that Jackson likes romance like this, no sir, but he had to humour his boyfriend because a happy humoured Danny meant orgasms.

And ok, maybe this was nice. But that was Jackson's secret.

Danny pulled away with a final lick to Jacksons lip. 'Sorry babe, but all the bloods running to my head and I'm a little dizzy.' He smiled softly, stealing one more kiss before he hauled himself back onto the branch above with Scott's help.

Getting down was much easier than getting up, Jackson had no problem as his shoes hit the soft earth because Danny was standing there grinning and as soon as Jackson saw him he was on him, pressing him against the rough bark and kissing him ferociously. 'You Danny,' Jackson said between kisses 'are sappy idiot. Don't ever change.'


	7. Shot

heck-obrien replied to your post: _Prompts_

ok….. Derek get's shot AGAIN but it's not like last time not that bad… he's not gonna die but he needs to be taken care of… Stiles is the perfect one for the job…. y/y?

The thud upstairs makes Stiles jump and drop the dish he'd just finished scraping clean with a spoon. Luckily his father's obsession with researching all types of crockery on the internet before purchasing them has meant that it stays intact. Stiles tosses it into the sink and fires a text to Scott, asking him if he's upstairs before grabbing his lacrosse stick, and is he ever glad he tossed it carelessly on the floor, and makes his way cautiously upstairs. He peeks around his bedroom door to find Derek sacked out on the floor, leaning on the bed. His grey Henley looks black and it takes Stiles a moment to realize its blood.

'I've been shot.' Derek says. He's pale, deathly so. Stiles gulps in a breath.

'And you just walked over here.' Stiles asks tossing the stick aside and falling to his knees and examining the wound.

'You're grounded.' Derek says like that explains everything. It kind of does but hey.

'And you're bleeding. Heal.' Stiles demands.

'It doesn't work like that.' Derek snarls. 'It's stuck.'

'What's stuck?' Stiles asks examining the wound. Thankfully it's not as disgusting as last time.

'The bullet. I needed nimble fingers to get it out.' Derek says.

'And you thought of me. Naturally, you thought of me to go sticking my hand in your body.' Stiles rants, already using his ass to back away from his bleeding boyfriend.

'One, you have nimble fingers. Two, you've had them in me before.' Stiles snorts at this and gets to his feet, going into the bathroom and soaking towels under the tap. He returns with an armful and slides onto his knees again. 'And three.' Derek continues as if Stiles never left 'you're the only one I trust.'

Stiles stops where he's rolling a towel into a sausage, and eyes his boyfriend. 'Ok, one I'm clumsy. Two my fingers weren't in your belly and three I love you.' He says. 'Now, bite this, cause I don't want you to bite your tongue off. It's kind of an important part of you.'

Derek opens his mouth dutifully and Stiles tugs his shirt over his head. He moves Derek so he's lying on his back and Stiles straddles him. He prods the wound, ignores Derek's growls and digs his fingers in. Derek screams into the towel, and Stiles with his lack of medical knowledge, finally finds the bullet after poking a few interesting organs, pulling it out triumphantly. Derek spits the towel out, his head falling back onto the floor with a loud thump. Stiles washes the wound and bandages it, helping Derek onto his bed. He tidies around the room, doing his best to clean the blood, and joins Derek who's waiting with his arm out for Stiles to rest on.

Derek's asleep almost instantly and Stiles settles down to rest. When Derek wakes from injury recovery he's always eager to thank Stiles for his medical skills, and Stiles is always eager to be thanked.


	8. Stiles Sitting

tygerblaze asked me for Derek making the new pack take care of Stiles and they find out they like him more than they thought they would. I hope you guys like it! I have to say, having never met Erica I felt like a bit of a fraud, but I wanted to fill the prompt.

'Just...hang out with him, keep him out of trouble, and whatever you do don't tell him where I've gone.' Derek said. Erica mock saluted him and Derek shot her his best glare. It didn't seem to work. Contrary to popular belief Derek didn't want them cowering before him, there was no fun in that. He also couldn't deny that he enjoyed the rush of adrenalin the power over his pack gave him. 'I mean it Erica. Don't fuck this up or I'll strangle you with your own intestines.'

Isaac paled but Erica merely smirked. Derek turned away before she caught him smiling. He had a weakness for the two females in his pack and he didn't want them to know that, at least not yet.

Stiles pulled up in the jeep as Derek walked out the door. 'Where are you going?' He asked jumping the last few steps with surprising grace for one Stiles Stilinski. He ruined it by tripping over nothing on his way to the door. Derek grabbed him around the waist and righted him to his feet, giving Stiles ample opportunity to wind his arms around Derek's neck and kiss him hello.

'Dude I know you look good in that new coat we got but babes take it off once in a while.' Stiles grinned fingering the collar. Derek laughed and dipped his head for another kiss.

'I need a favour from you. Erica and Isaac-' Stiles groaned, cutting Derek off but Derek kissed the groan away 'could do with some of that special Stilinski attention to werewolf detail.'

'Are you saying I'm the werewolf guru?' Stiles asked with a grin.

'You're my guru.' Derek muttered against Stiles's lips, his hands slinking down to grip Stiles's ass and pull him closer. Stiles moaned and Derek realised he had to step away now or he'd be hauling Stiles upstairs and chasing the others away. He left a peck on Stiles's lips and stepped away. 'I have a few things to do today so I'm leaving my newest cubs in your capable hands.'

Stiles beamed and shot forward for one last kiss, making a fist in Derek's shirt. 'Later.' Stiles promised.

Derek smirked as he trotted down stairs and slid into the car, and tried not to laugh when two morose faces appeared at the window.

xxx

Erica eyed Stiles as he crept into the house. He was like a mouse, what was he even doing with Derek, she didn't know. She glanced at Isaac and he looked as unhappy as she felt. 'Uh, hi.' Stiles grinned.

'Hi.' Isaac said. Erica rolled her shoulders and turned back to the couch dropping onto the arm of it.

'So...Derek says I'm to do werewolf stuff but I can't be bothered, I thought maybe we could do something fun.' Stiles grinned. Erica scowled. Derek had warned them not to let Stiles out of their sight, apparently a bored Stiles was a danger to society.

Erica was tempted to tie him up but the wee shit would probably run to Derek. 'So you ah, made game commentator for home games?' Isaac said scuffing the toe of his shoe against the wall.

'Yeah, coach seems to find my game monologues interesting. He was particularly interested in the digestive system of a horse. Do you know they have more than one stomach?' Stiles said.

'Really? Wow, how cool would that be? You just fill one and move on to the next!' Isaac said leaning against the wall beside Stiles.

'That's what I said. How awesome would it be to get everything you want off a restaurant menu rather than just one thing.' Stiles agreed. 'But then Derek does that anyway.'

'That dude eats a hell of a lot of food!' Isaac agreed.

'Our first date was breakfast. The night before he tried to make me cut his arm off, it was disgusting, all black and ugh but like he ate pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit and enough toast to feed me for a week. Not to mention juice and coffee.' Stiles said.

'Wait, he tried to make you cut his arm off?' Erica asked, moving to sit on the floor in front of them.

'Yeah.' Stiles said, sliding down the wall so he was face to face with her.

'I don't believe it.' Erica said, letting a smile creep onto her face.

'Believe it sister!' Stiles grinned. 'He's a good guy, once you get to know him you know.'

'We know.' Isaac said, meeting Erica's eyes. He smiled and she smiled back before rising to her knees.

'Let's do something.' She said.

'Like what?' Stiles rolled onto his back and eyed the ceiling, the charred remains giving way to let the blue sky cover the room. Derek split his time between here and his new home. It amused the hell out of Stiles that Derek called it his 'den'.

'We could have a party.' Isaac said.

'Just the three of us?' Erica asked.

'I'll get my music.' Stiles said, flopping onto his belly and dragging himself to the car. Stiles added his iPod to the mix and soon they were jumping and dancing around the clearing outside Derek's house, laughing and pushing each other until they collapsed in a heap, arms and legs tangled. Isaac buried his nose in Stiles's neck and Erica used his shoulder as a pillow. Stiles grinned and yawned, wondering when Derek would be back.

A shadow fell across his face, blocking the sun from his skin. Stiles woke, stretched and blinked. Derek was peering down at them, the three of them curled together. Lydia was behind him trying to look bored but Stiles picked out the envious glances for their position. 'Hi.' Stiles said.

'Hi.' Derek moved to drop beside Stiles's head, lifting it into his lap. Erica shifted and half rolled onto Stiles, making room for Lydia. She just rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, but soon curled up beside Stiles on the grass.

'So how was your afternoon?' Derek asked running his hand over Stiles's head.

'Awesome. We bitched you out then danced until I was exhausted.' Stiles said, rubbing his cheek against Derek's thigh.

'Two of your favourite things then.' Derek teased. Erica peered at them through half closed lids and peeked over at Lydia.

'Do they always snark like this?' She whispered.

'It's worse than watching House.' Lydia said.

'What's House?' Derek asked.

'Seriously? Where have you been all your life Sour Wolf? House? Hello! Oh hell, now I know what I'm doing with my evening.' Stiles said trying to sit up.

'And here I thought we were going to have kinky sex.' Derek teased, laying down on the grass and gazing at the sky. 'Oh well, House it is.' He grinned. He liked being the Alpha, he could get away with pretending to be dumb about some things and they could never tell. Getting to watch an evening of his favourite television show with Stiles at him side, and hopefully his pack around him sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

He lifted his hand, and watched the bruise on his knuckle heal, glad that he'd sorted out his problems. Hopefully his pack would be left alone for a while.


End file.
